


Dandelion

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crayons, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, colorblind!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wants to link something to the color of Bokuto’s eyes. That link being a box of crayons. All he needs is for Bokuto to pick out what crayon he believes best matches with the color of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something with colorblind Akaashi ; v;

The life around Keiji was cinereous. Formed of blacks, whites and all the gray hues in between. The things around him moved and played like a black and white film. Something old from before colored television was in, and could be bought and found in just about any store. It was like the films his mother and father would sit back on the couch and watch. At times complain about how that was real television, instead of all that crazy violence that kids saw nowadays.

Akaashi Keiji didn’t mind being colorblind or not being able to see any type of color. Sure, it was a bit of a drag that when the light was bright causing things got really blurry, and he needed glasses. It bugged him when people would treat him like he couldn’t see a thing. Sometimes asked him questions like, _“How many fingers am I holding up?”_. Yet, he ways simply sighed and told the person the right answer. Ignoring that loud gasp they would make before saying, _“You said you were blind!”_.

Keiji said he was _color_ blind… they just didn’t pay close attention to the ‘color’ part of the word.

When Keiji was a child, he had a large addition to crayons. His father didn’t understand why crayons of all things. Neither did his mother. What was the point when he couldn’t see the hue they were or could mark on plain sheets of paper?

The thing about crayons was the wrapper around them. The names in small print were what brought Keiji to like crayons so much. He might not have been able to see what color things were, but he had something to compare the colors of the world to now. He could also color things right, give the sky a rich blue, and not magenta as he had once.

He had and still has a massive collection of colored crayons. They were somewhere in the attic, behind all the other junk that his mother couldn’t get rid of. As Keiji got older, the need to know and learn colors didn’t matter as much. Over time, he came to accept that yes, he was colorblind, but that didn’t really change much about who he was. And, for the most part, people couldn’t really guess that he did, in fact, see things in only tones of grays.

At least, color didn’t matter until he caught sight of Bokuto Kōtarō. No, it wasn’t exactly Bokuto per se. It was more along the lines of the hue of his eyes. The tone of gray brought a wonder to bloom inside Keiji, causing him to become obsessive over the mere thought of what color they were.

Easily, he could have asked. Bokuto was rather talkative, always finding a reason to be around him. Not that Keiji minded, at least not for the most part. Sure, the older male could be a drag, a pain, and dare he say annoying, causing him to become so done with life. However, that didn’t really change the fact that he might have had a huge crush on the upperclassmen.

Nonetheless, it wasn’t Keiji’s feelings that made him want to know what color Bokuto’s eyes were. That was a huge, massive lie. It was part of it, but another reason had to do with the fact that he couldn’t recall ever seeing that particular shade of gray as someone’s gaze. He wanted to know what it was, compare it to something. Learn about it, memorize it to the point he could give the exact color hex to it whenever he was asked.

He found himself over obsessive with the thought of Bokuto’s eyes. Even in his dreams, he could see the gray hue mocking him. Reminding him, that in his sleep as well he would never know what color they were. He didn’t know color, never had… so his mind couldn’t create anything but the cinereous hues that he’d known all his life.

It was that obsession that forced Keiji into the dusty, untouched attic one night. After waking up a little after three in the morning, he decided he was done wondering about Bokuto’s gaze and its color. He needed to know and have something to link it too. That link being what he compared everything to… his crayons. A part of his childhood, he didn’t believe he would ever touch again.

Color didn’t matter to him anymore. He was over it…

However, Bokuto Kōtarō’s eyes did. And that was something he would never get over…

Keiji didn’t go back to sleep once he retrieved one of his crayon boxes. It was Crayola colors, which held exactly one hundred and twenty crayons inside. All he wanted to do was call Bokuto over and lay out the colors before him and have him pick out which one best matched his eyes. He would have if it weren’t half past four in the morning. Keiji was sure that Bokuto wouldn’t be too happy to wake up as such an hour, even if he was an early raiser.

The moment that the clock struck six am, Keiji messaged the team captain, asking if they could meet a few minutes before morning practice began. The teen hadn’t expected the other to answer so quickly, but only seconds after his message had been sent, one came in, Bokuto saying sure, along with adding an emoji at the end. It brought a grin to Keiji’s face as he rose from his bed and stuffed the box of crayons into his bag. He had dressed himself hours ago. All he needed at that moment were his shoes and make his way to the train station.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was laying on the floor of the clubroom, golden orbs starting at the ceiling in thought. He couldn’t pinpoint as to why Akaashi of all people would ask to meet up a little before morning practice. Could it be that he was leaving the club? Did he need help with math homework? Wait… could he be planning on confessing?!

NO! No way! Akaashi Keiji, the team’s best setter has ever had couldn’t like him like that! And if he did, there was no possible way that Bokuto was going to let him confess first!

But what if he was wrong? What if Akaashi didn’t like him and wasn’t planning to confess? Which in turn lead Bokuto to just make a HUGE fool of himself?

Bokuto threw his hands up, and into his hair. He gripped it tightly, pulling as a strange sound of pure frustration left him. Why was the other so hard to read at times? Was it that they were not meant to be? The ace found himself rolling around on the floor of the clubroom as he let his thoughts get the best of him, not noticing when the door of the room had been opened, the very boy he was thinking about entering.

There were a lot of things Keiji wanted to ask when he took the sight of the still rolling captain on the carpet floor. Nothing seemed to leave his lips, however. The setter only found himself letting out a sigh and walking in the rest of the way into the room. Placing his bag on the floor, he couched down, and began to open it as he spoke, finally getting the attention of the teen he had been thinking about for months, “Good morning Bokuto-san,”

“A-Akaashi! Hey, hey, hey!!! Good morning to you too!” Bokuto squeaked out in a rather 'manly’ manner as he sat up. His face was a deep red as he fidget on the floor, hands playing with the fabric of his gym pants he had changed into. He was more than use to the setter finding him doing something foolish; it was a norm in a way. Nonetheless, today was different and he didn’t want to look like an idiot since he planned to confess. He had to beat Akaashi to it. He couldn’t let him win this!

Of course, Keiji had no intentions of asking Bokuto out. Now, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the ace of the team he played for. He did. It was just that the need to know what color his eyes were was taking top priority on his list of things to do and know.

Pulling out a box of crayons from his bag, he was sitting in front of Bokuto before the captain could even know what was going on. Shoving the box into the taller male’s chest, Keiji spoke, tone coming off in an upbeat manner that Bokuto had never heard, “Bokuto-san, your eyes haunt me in my sleep and even when I’m awake. All I do is think about what color they are. So, please take the next couple minutes to look through this box of crayons and chose what color you believe best matches your eyes.”

Bokuto blinked once, and then twice. His face going back to that deep red color that looked a cloudily rainy day to Keiji’s sight. The ace had known that Akaashi was colorblind for a while now. It had been brought up when they were painting a banner for a fundraiser they were having that week. Bokuto had asked Akaashi to bring him a large sheet of yellow paper, the teen coming back with pink. Akaashi’s face soon to match it when Bokuto informed him that it was not the right color. After that, Akaashi explained that he couldn’t see color, and had guessed. Funny enough, the pink and yellow paper looked almost similar when gray.

“A-alright… I can do that. Yeah!” Calming his blush or trying to at least, Bokuto took the box of crayons, eyes going from Akaashi’s face to the item in his hands. Opening the box, he quickly began to gather all the orange and yellow colors in the box. At times glancing up, and taking note of how Akaashi seemed to move closer and closer until their knees were touching.

“So, you’ve been dreaming about me?” Bokuto found himself asking without thought, looking at the colors closely now. Orange, Yellow Orange and Neon Carrot and didn’t look right, so they went back into the box moments later.

“It’s not what you think,” Keiji said a little too quickly before scooting back. His face was slowly heating up, and he could feel it as his heart felt like it was thumping harder. Why did he have to say that and give Bokuto the wrong idea? No, it wasn’t the right idea…

“You know, I like you,” The crayons named Atomic Tangerine and Macaroni and Cheese were put away as well, Bokuto looking up with a grin. Golden eyes watching the way Akaashi blinked, and his cheeks flushed in a hue of soft, pastel pink.

Keiji wasn’t sure at all of what to say, was Bokuto confessing? This wasn’t at all part of the plan. He was just meant to find out what color Bokuto’s eyes were and nothing more. Yet, if the ace wanted to admit his feeling for him, then he wasn’t going to stop him. There was no reason to, not when he had a thing for the third-year as well.

Watching as Banana Mania, Burnt Orange and Mango Tango were placed back into the box, Keiji confessed, finding the words leave just as smoothly as they had left Bokuto not that long ago, “I like you as well Bokuto-san,”

Bokuto’s head shot up as he slipped Laser Lemon, Yellow and Gold in the box, his heart skipping a beat, “Really?! You’re not joking right?” He asked and stared at the way that Akaashi shook his head, letting him know this was far from a joke.

“I wouldn’t lie about this Bokuto-san, I have liked you for a while.” Akaashi looked from his hands and back to the shocked looked that marked the ace’s face. The expression changing to a large smiled, similar to the ones that made the teen’s tummy bubble like soda did when poured into an empty cup at a quick pace.

“Dandelion!” Bokuto shouted before dropping the box of crayons he had in his hands and reaching out for Akaashi. The colors came out of the box, and fell all over the clubroom floor as Keiji was taken into an uncomfortable, tight hug, the volleyball captain laughing as he continued, “Dandelion is the color of my eyes, Akaashi!”

Feeling Bokuto nuzzle his cheek against his own, Akaashi reached for the single color crayon in the third-year’s hand. Taking it into his grip, he stared at the color, the label bringing a small smile to his face. “Dandelion…” Akaashi replied back, moments later Bokuto pressing a kiss against his cheek, turning him pink.

“Akaashi Keiji! I like you and you like me. What you say about building a nest together and being birds of the same owl feather?” Bokuto asked as he pulled away, looking right into Keiji’s eyes. A tiny grin still on the setter’s face from the odd, but perfect way Bokuto had asked him out.

“I would like that,” Keiji said as he quickly pressed his lips against Bokuto’s, the door opening not long after as Komi came in and giving them a strange stare. In no time, both captain and setter were working on picking up the crayons and putting them back into the box where they belonged. The only color that didn’t join the others was Dandelion.

That one stayed safely in Akaashi’s bag so that he could have the color that linked him to not only Bokuto’s eye color, but the day they began to date as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted a while back, but I forgot to. Anyways, you can also find me on my tumblr [pprakaashi](http://pprakaashi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
